As mobile terminals continue to evolve, users are having increasingly higher requirements for the intelligence level of mobile terminals. Currently, to answer a phone call on a mobile terminal, the user may need to first unlock the phone and then tap on an answer key, which is inconvenient and cannot meet the user's requirements for the intelligence level of mobile terminals.